


The garden party

by Vinushuka



Series: Life inside and outside Dir en grey [13]
Category: Dir en grey, Sukekiyo (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toshiya's gardener Mari and her girlfriend Eva have invited Die and Toshiya for a dinner that actually turns out to be a garden party. From the beginning it's evident that Die and Mari have something special going on that neither Toshiya or Eva know nothing about. Toshiya realizes too late what is happening. Die has taken a step that may change their lives permanently and ruin Toshiya's plans concerning him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The garden party

Toshiya’s doorbell chimed about an hour before the planned start of the dinner. He was just having a shower so he grabbed a bathrobe on and hurried to open the door. It was Die as expected. He was looking exceptionally radiant today. He was dressed in a deep-red loose shirt, black jeans and boots and a leather jacket. He was carrying his acoustic guitar in one hand and a colorful gift bag in the other.

“Sorry that I’m a bit early. I thought it would take longer to find suitable presents for our hostesses”, Die explained and gave Toshiya a smile that made his heart skip a beat.

“No problem. Just sit down while I finish in the bathroom”, Toshiya replied and headed to the kitchen to get Die a bottle of beer and a glass.

      Die sat down on the sofa and opened his guitar case to check the tuning of his instrument. He had time to play some of his favorite songs before Toshiya returned to the living room fully dressed. Black, white and gray seemed to be his favorite colors today.

“What did you buy as a present?” Toshiya asked out of sheer curiosity.

“It’s just a bottle of good sake and two bracelets from my jeweler. I bought some for myself too”, Die replied and showed his latest acquisitions on his wrist to Toshiya. Toshiya liked especially the looks of the facet-cut black stone bracelet but the leather bracelet with red glass studs wasn’t bad either.

“Those look very nice. Can I try them on?” Toshiya asked. Die took the bracelets off and handed them to Toshiya. “These are a bit tight for me. Your wrist is so much smaller than mine”, Toshiya commented and pressed his palm against Die’s to show the difference. Die looked slightly confused and admitted then that it was true. Toshiya’s hands were big and felt somehow safe. The image of Toshiya’s fingers folded around his dick came into his mind so lively that Die started and withdrew his hand in a hurry.

      Toshiya had faced some difficulties in deciding what to bring as a present to the dinner party. He ended up with two Unraveling CD’s and an assortment of French cheeses, which were hard to find in Japan.

“Will you sign these CD’s with me?” Toshiya asked Die as he dug up the albums from his gift bag. “I have no idea what kind of music Mari’s girlfriend likes but at least Mari loves Dir en grey.

      Toshiya felt a little nervous when they stood behind Mari’s front door ready to party. Mari opened the door looking exquisite in her simple red pencil dress and long black hair falling freely on her shoulders. “You are most welcome”, she purred and bowed deep. Die flashed her his most brilliant smile, bowed politely and stepped in. Toshiya followed him his heart beating slightly too fast. The woman that stood behind Mari welcoming them wasn’t what Toshiya had expected. She was very blond and taller than Mari. Her blue eyes and freckles suggested that she too was from Scandinavia.

“Please meet Eva Ahlen, my girlfriend Mari introduced the tall woman to Die and Toshiya.

“Hi, just call me Eva. Sorry that my Japanese is still very lousy. I can do better with English or Swedish”, she apologized.

“So you’re from Sweden?” Toshiya asked when he stepped forward to shake hands with her.

“Yeah, from Stockholm area. Nice to meet you two finally. Mari here hasn’t shut up about you since she made your acquaintance”, Eva replied glancing at Mari. But Mari wasn’t listening. She had eyes only for Die, who was at the moment telling her about some funny incident on his way here.

“Why don’t we go to the living room”, Eva finally proposed when Mari seemed to have lost the track of time with Die.

      The boys sat on the sofa while Mari and Eva brought glasses of champagne for everyone. Mari welcomed her guests and proposed a toast for a long-lasting friendship. Die thanked her and handed his welcoming gifts to both women. They were clearly delighted about their bracelets. Mari put on hers immediately and thanked Die by giving a kiss on his cheek. Die got confused and blushed, which was not typical of him.

      Toshiya was somewhat embarrassed to give his cheese assortment and the CD’s, but the women were almost ecstatic to receive signed versions of Unraveling not to mention the cheese.

“Where did you find the cheese? I haven’t had decent cheese here in months”, Eva enthused. 

“Well, I have my sources”, Toshiya mused. His source was his gym-friend who payed regular visits to France due to his job.

      “Okay, we thought we would have our dinner out in the garden since the weather is nice and dry. So please let’s move outside. You can take your glasses with you. And Die, please bring your guitar. You can play something for us before we start”, Mari instructed her guests. Eva led them to the lush greenery of the garden lit with tens of small colorful lanterns. The long wooden table under a canvas canopy was laid ready and beautifully decorated to receive the guests.

      Eva returned to the house to help Mari to bring the appetizers and the first course to the table. After that was done Mari asked Die to play something with his acoustic guitar. Die played a melody Toshiya hadn’t heard before. Maybe that was something he had composed just for this occasion. Anyways it was very beautiful and slightly melancholic, rendering everyone to the right mood before their first dinner together.

      Most of the dinner courses had Scandinavian influences; the appetizers were dark archipelago bread with salmon topping and the starter was a creamy boletus soup. During the dinner it was mostly Die who helped Mari to clear the dishes and bring new courses to the table. It was so obvious that those two wanted to be together as much as possible. The glow of Mari’s cheeks told Toshiya that they were probably kissing and cuddling when they were alone in the house.

      After the dessert Mari and Die vanished quickly into the house and didn’t come back. Eva kept company to Toshiya and gave him a full account of how she had ended up having a fashion shop in Japan. The story was interesting but Toshiya had some difficulties with his concentration due to growing anxiety about Die. Also Eva turned nervous and checked her watch several times during their discussion. Finally she lost her patience and stood up. “Excuse me, but I will have to go and see what’s happening in the house. Please check out the garden if you like while I’m gone.”

       Toshiya took the opportunity and strolled around the garden that was full of lovely details and very well maintained. He was especially delighted to find a small water feature with a pond and a tiny waterfall feeding it. A handsome stone lantern stood by the pond guarding the peace of the garden. When Toshiya returned back to the table he found Eva sitting there alone. He could tell immediately that something was wrong. Eva was crying although she was struggling not to. “What happened?” Toshiya asked and sat down against Eva taking her hand into his. “They are making love upstairs. That’s what happened”, she snapped sounding angry.

“Oh, I’m so sorry”, Toshiya replied feeling sad and disappointed himself too.

“It was just last week when we talked about getting married and having children and now she’s there making love with another. I thought she had enough of men while being married to that jerk”, Eva spitted out her bitterness.

“Toshiya didn’t know what to say. He wanted to defend his friend but on the other hand he felt angry and betrayed.

“Sometimes things just happen. But I know Die is a kind and gentle person. He would never hurt Mari”, Toshiya assured Eva.

Suddenly he remembered what Die had told about Mari wanting to have children and what they had had talked about having a family. This episode started to make sense to Toshiya. Maybe Mari was just using Die to have a baby for her and Eva. Of course Toshiya couldn’t say anything to Eva but he was certainly going to warn Die about this.

      Toshiya reassurance calmed Eva down and she dug up a tissue to blow her nose. “Sorry but I will have to go and tidy up”, she excused herself and left Toshiya again to wait. This time he didn’t have to wait long before Die and Mari appeared from the house.

“Where’s Eva?” Mari asked looking alarmed when she couldn’t find her.

“She just went to powder her nose”, Toshiya calmed her down. “Sorry, but can I talk with Die in private for a moment?” Toshiya asked her.

“By all means! I will go and check on Eva”, Mari said and hurried back to the house.

       “Are you an idiot or what?” Toshiya shouted at Die. “We are invited to a dinner and you go and fuck our hostess the minute I turn my eyes away. Can’t you see you’re hurting Eva?” Toshiya would have wanted to add “and me” at the end of his sentence but he didn’t.

“But she insisted to make love with me”, Die defended himself. “She said she wanted to have a baby and I wouldn’t have any obligations if I didn’t want to if she became pregnant. And I thought what the heck. I’ve always wanted to be a father. Is that so bad?” Die shouted back at Toshiya.

“Well, no”, Toshiya admitted. “But are you willing to give your child away to these women. They will most likely take the baby back to Finland or Sweden with them.”

“Actually I didn’t think that far”, Die sighed and gazed Toshiya with teary eyes.

Toshiya pulled Die into his arms to comfort him. “I’m sorry that I shouted at you”, he whispered and patted Die’s back.

       Their moment was interrupted by the girls returning from the house. Eva was now smiling and looking happy and she held Mari’s hand as a sign of her ownership.

“Okay, how are we doing here? Is everything okay?” Mari asked glancing at Die who didn’t look very happy. “Can you play us something?” she asked Die.

Die took his guitar and played ‘Undecided’. He also sang, not like Kyo but in his own way. With this beautiful song everybody felt a bit sad but also hopeful. Many things in their lives were undecided at the moment but maybe everything would end up fine.

      “Would you like to do some modelling for me? You have a perfect body and stature for that”, Eva asked Toshiya when the guys were leaving.

“That would be interesting, but our schedules are full up to December”, Toshiya regretted.

“That’s alright. Our next show will be just before Christmas. Just let me know when you’re back in japan. I can give you a quick tutorial about modelling before the show.

“That’s great”, Toshiya enthused.  And thanks for a wonderful evening.”

 Mari gave Die and long kiss when she was saying her goodbyes to him making Toshiya feel uncomfortable.

      “What a night!” Die huffed when they were returning to Toshiya’s house.

“Yeah, I got myself a job as a model and you’re going to be a daddy”, Toshiya snickered and slapped Die at the back. “Will you stay the night? I just bought a new double bed so you won’t have to sleep on the couch”, Toshiya asked nonchalantly.

Die glanced at him and flashed him a satisfied smile. “Why not, if you don’t mind my snoring.”

 


End file.
